Knight
by Verop
Summary: She meets Night. The same Night who had broken down six months earlier, the Night who slept and never woke up. However, it seems Night has become Human. What bond is strong enough to keep him tied to Riiku and keep him alive,hanging onto her, for so long?
1. Resurrected

:3 Tell me if I should continue it…

-x—

Riiku took a deep gulp of clean, park air. "Soushi,"

"Hrmm?" her boyfriend replied.

"I.." Riiku started.

"You what?" the boy replied.

She swallowed. "I don't know."

Riiku sighed. She had a feeling. Just a feeling.

"Well, you want to go home?" he asked her.

"Not really," Riiku sighed. "I'll just walk by myself though. Thanks,"

Soushi kissed her cheek. "See you later then."

"Yeah," Riiku nodded.

They went opposite directions. Riiku had often taken walks like this after Night had…

Night.

Riiku frowned. Why was it a feeling…concerning him…? She shook her head. Impossible. Night was gone; Kronos had taken him back. He was _gone_. Gone. Riiku wiped some tears away from her cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

That voice. Her heart practically stopped. Riiku felt dizzy. She didn't turn, didn't budge. Her eyes darted wildly around, and she felt hot.

"Riiku? That is you, isn't it?"

She shook, not turning. Some footsteps behind her. Riiku looked down, glaring at the floor. Enough, enough, enough…

Shoes. Vans. A pair of dark jeans, a light blue shirt over them. Two hands on her arms.

Riiku forced herself to lookup.

"…What the hell?" she asked in less than a whisper.

Night looked at her, cocking his head.

"Riiku?" the boy looked perplexed.

"What the hell?" Riiku repeated.

She tore away. "_Isn't it enough? Aren't you guys done hurting me? I told you, I want the original Night! I don't want seconds or thirds of him_!"

"Riiku," he grabbed her again. "It's _me_. Me."

"That's impossible! Night died! He's gone!" Riiku sobbed.

"Yes; the machine is. The human isn't."

"Wha"-

Riiku stared at him.

"Listen, we can't talk like this." Night swallowed. "Let's go sit down."

-x-

"Human?"

They had taken a seat at a nearby bench.

"Why do you think they took me back?" Night smiled. "To make me human,"

"_How_?"

Night shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up to find myself strapped to a board, a bunch of wires everywhere. They thought my circuits were fried, Riiku. Gaku said he doesn't fathom how I survived. He said a really strong force must be holding me here."

"Me. I mean, us." Riiku said softly.

"Your name was the last thing I uttered." He smiled, and nodded.

"But…how?"

"I really don't know. Even Gaku was clue less," Night grinned. "Isn't it great, though? Now I can understand emotion!"

"Night…" Riiku found herself smiling. "Are you really here? Back?"

"Yes, Riiku." The boy smiled.

Riiku swallowed and suddenly, hugged him tightly. Night held her, as she wept. He could feel tears come from his eyes also.

"I love you; I always have, no matter what has happened." Riiku cried out. "I love you so damn much,"

Night chuckled. "No matter what you say, my princess, I will always end up loving you more."

Riiku didn't want to let him go. Night grinned. "I've been wanting to do this,"

He grabbed Riiku's legs and hoisted her up, like a bride.

Riiku looked at him.

"Now, Riiku," Night smiled. "I'll truly be with you. Heart, soul…and spirit. I wont feel guilty to say that I love you anymore."

"You felt guilty?"

"I was a machine. Soushi was a human, like you."

"Soushi…?" Riiku swallowed. "What am I"-

"Forget him tonight. I'll go over later." Night kissed her forehead. "Tonight is just you and me."

Riiku rested her head against his chest, sighing contently. "…Night,"

"Hmm?"

"Somewhere inside, I always knew you would return," Riiku chuckled. "Like, dead hope, in a way."

"But it turned out to be very much alive."

"Yes."

Alive. He was alive. He was human. He was hers.

-x---

I didn't want the fanfic to be 'bout Night JUST getting back to Riiku. D: That's not the main plot. What do you think? Read & review! I want to know if I should read it or make it a one shot…o-O


	2. Unashamed

Thanks for the first review. 8D I SHALL CONTINUE IT!

-x-

Night turned on the lights in Riiku's apartment.

"Nothing has changed," he looked at the girl, happy.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's brilliant,"

He was still carrying her. Night walked over to the couch and sat down. Riiku pushed herself up, so both of them were more comfortable.

"Night," she said. "You left the door open,"

"Oh…whoops." The boy chuckled.

"I'll go close it"-

"No, Riiku, I'll go,"

"Night!" Riiku smiled. "I feel really happy right now. Just let me move around a little bit."

Night grinned and let her jump up. She ran to shut the door, smiling the entire way. He was back! He was _back_! Riiku shut the door, sighing with joy.

"Hey there,"

Riiku swallowed. "You scared me."

Night was right behind her, his hands around her, his chin on her head. "I know. I got up right after you. Riiku…"

"Yeah?"

"You remember how I was…" he laughed lightly. "ripping off my clothes?"

"Do you really think that's something to be forgotten?" Riiku chuckled. She turned to face him, her hands around his waist tightly.

"I don't feel like I have to anymore," he said. "I feel like I want to, yeah, but for a different reason. Like, because I want to express"-

Riiku put a hand to his mouth. "Night."

"Is that off limits?"

"Depends on what you want to express," the girl laughed.

"Ah…" Night chuckled. "Right. Are you happy Riiku?"

"Of course I am."

"It's a little hard for me to adjust. I don't have that ring anymore," Night said. "I just don't know when you're happy or sad"-

"Why would I be…?"

"Soushi. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Riiku swallowed. "Was."

"Was?"

"After this, he'll totally break it off. And if he doesn't, I will. That is, if you're here to stay, Night."

"I'll never leave you, Riiku," Night kissed her forhead.

Riiku shivered. She let Night go and walked back towards the couch. The clueless boy followed her. Riiku sat down.

"What is it?"

"I feel terrible,"

Night knelt next to her feet.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I do, of course, but not the way I love you. I _want_ you." Riiku's voice shook. "But…"

"Riiku." Night got up and leaned over her. He put his hand on her right cheek, holding her face. "Can you see yourself living with Soushi your entire life?"

"N-no..." Riiku sobbed. Tears poured down like a river. "I see myself with you. You. Even when I was with him..sometimes I'd imagine he was you, Night."

Night stared at her quietly. She looked down, ashamed of herself. She'd let it out. She sometimes imagined Soushi being Night. She had thought about Night at every point of her life. She loved him, truly.

Night put his hands on her neck. Riiku looked up.

"I love you." He whispered, and kissed her lips.

Riiku shut her eyes automatically, her own hands moving to his neck. She pulled him down, and they both only paused to take a breath.

"Wouldn't you feel guilty?" Night asked her in a breath, before kissing her again.

"No. Not anymore," Riiku said as he paused to catch air. "I was meant to be with you."

Night kissed her more passionetly, and Riiku succumbed to the kiss, her hands on Night's back.

-x-

"Ouch." Night hissed.

"Eh?" Riiku yawned.

Her blanket was over her, as she sat up.

"I hit my foot."

"Oh…" Riiku stretched, covering herself up. "Why're you up?"

"Bathroom! It's so annoying! I mean, I've always had to go, but not like this!"

Riiku chuckled, sitting up. She hugged her knees through her covers. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. Probably midnight or something. She had school tomorrow, and it was almost graduation. About a month to go…

Riiku checked her phone. Soushi had called three times. She shut the phone off, sighing. Suddenly, the light flashed on. Night was in Riiku's robe.

"What are you doing!?" Riiku chuckled.

"I felt…naked," Night pouted.

"Because you are!"

"But I feel ashamed!" Night replied.

"Night!" Riiku laughed. "Did you feel ashamed when you were"-

"Hey," Night grinned. "That's a different matter."

Riiku chuckled as her lover walked over. He threw back the covers and got in.

"Aren't you going to shut the lights off?"

"…Do you want me to?"

"It would help you to feel less ashamed," Riiku stuck out her tongue.

Night winked and did so, practically running back.

He jumped in next to Riiku, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Night."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna take off my robe, please?"

"Aww, Riiku,"

"It doesn't fit! You look gay in it!"

"…Liar."

Partially, Riiku thought.

-x-

? Eh? =3 Reeeeview.


End file.
